DESCRIPTION (from application): The overall aim of this project is to strengthen PU research and training on aging and life course inequality. While the University has a long history of research and instruction in gerontology, it has only recently developed an institutional structure to support interdisciplinary inquiry on aging for faculty and graduate students. This project is designed to build upon the recent institutional development by focusing research on life course analysis, especially inequality and cumulative disadvantage across the life course. This application is designed to enhance social and behavioral expertise on aging along two developmental loci. The first is to provide research development opportunities for faculty in the social and behavioral sciences. The second focus is graduate education. The project seeks to strengthen interdisciplinary initiatives in gerontology related to the professional and methodological training of graduate students. Specific aims of this project include: (1) To stimulate research on life course inequality by PU faculty and graduate students; (2) to enhance graduate education in social gerontology by further integrating theories and methods for the study of the life course; (3) to provide opportunities for faculty to participate in an interdisciplinary research program on life course inequality; and (4) to contribute to the scientific understanding of the antecedents and consequences of inequality across the life course. Specific mechanisms to achieve the research and training initiatives include the: formation of research clusters, pilot grant program, scientific advisory board review, symposium series, participation in summer intensive courses, minority student recruitment, and interdisciplinary educational opportunities for graduate students. The success of the program will be measured by multiple performance indicators such as refereed journal articles, extramural research funding, curriculum development, interdisciplinary doctoral committees, and placement of graduate students.